The Mobster's Thief
by The-Dangerous-King
Summary: Isabella Swan has her eyes on the prize. Unfortunately that means she has to steal from the most feared Mobster around, Edward Cullen. Isabella is about to find out just how possessive Edward is over his things. Mobward, Possessiveward, and a little bit of Domward. Lemons AH.
1. Waiting

**This chapter is extremely short but that does not mean that the rest of them are. I do not own Twilight but I do own the plot. I'm trying out a new type of story so tell me if it's good.**

**~~~~~~~~~The Mobster's Thief~~~~~~~~~**

**Isabella Swan**

February 24th. 2:23.

Its been two fucking hours. Two whole hours in which I've been sitting at this train station. Sitting. Watching. Waiting.

I pushed all thoughts of the hot sticky weather out of my mind. I had to be focused. James was here. The same person who my acquaintance, Aro, trusted with confidential details regarding his latest drug deal. The same person who has been leaking that same information to Aro's enemy- the Russian mobster Victoria.

Rumor had it that our little Vicky had James wrapped around her finger. "Love" they called it. Love that blossomed when the two met up at a bar and exchanged dangerous information. And that's all it took for James to betray his leader. Romance like that always leads to death in our world. And James was surely going to find that out for himself from Aro, once Aro finds out that is.

But I didn't care about details like that. What I did care about though, was catching James in the act. Because if I could prove to Aro that his most trusted correspondent was in fact a lying son of a bitch, Aro could give me my next hit. The bastard always knew where the money was and I was itching for some more and while I didn't exactly trust him, I knew I needed those details.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the blue eyed James take a seat on a platform bench. He looked around and I could see him rub his sweaty hands on his jeans over and over again. I smirked and gently pushed my sunglasses towards my face, turning on the camera that was programmed in it.

In one swift motion he crossed his legs in front of him, knocking down the bag he had on the ground beside him. Soon enough, a redhead sat next to him, picked up the bag, and left.

_Gotcha._

With a smirk I took off my glasses and boarded a train. _It's time to have a little talk with Aro._

_~~~~~~~~~The Mobster's Thief~~~~~~~~~_

**_So... how was it? _**


	2. The Hit

_**So the last chapter was very very short- I know. But I did get some reviews which made me happy so I decided to post another chapter to make up for the shortness of the last one. Thanks so much for the support! Also I don't have a beta or anything so sorry for any errors!**_

_**I don't own Twilight but I do own the plot and the story. **_

_**-The-Dangerous-King**_

~~~~~~~~~The Mobster's Thief~~~~~~~~~

**Isabella**

February 26. 4:11

He drummed his wrinkled fingers on the table. His beady little eyes glared at me, clearly not liking the fact that I was here. He sat up on his large leather chair and folded his hands on the wooden table in front of him.

Sure I'd helped him out once or twice, but poor Aro never really did like me. He acted tough, but I knew he thought I was a threat to his team. Either way, I couldn't give a damn what the smelly old man thought of me anyways.

Getting here was not a problem. It didn't take much to get into the warehouse. All it took was telling one of his rookies my name and bam, I was taken to Aro immediately. All his men knew me. I made sure of that last summer by setting their warehouse on way, they wouldn't decide to step out of line. A little dramatic I know, but it was only because one of his men couldn't keep his hands to himself.

I had figured that telling Aro about James would put me on his good side. It recently occurred to me that I didn't have many friends in the underground world. I had hoped playing the whole "good girl" routine would help me gain an alliance.

"And why exactly have you graced us with your presence Isabella dear?" he said sarcastically, leaning back on the chair he was sitting and pulling his legs on the table. He eyed his second and third in command, James and Laurent.

Just as his eyes looked over at them, so did mine. I didn't want any funny business and I sure wasn't here to fuck around. I locked my eyes on James and sent him my signature smirk.

"Well, I was in town and I decided to visit and old friend. What's the harm in that?". My eyes landed back on Aro's and I smiled innocently taking a seat with ease at the grand table in front of him.

I could see James starting to fidget. Maybe he did know why I really was here in the first place. But then again it's me. There's no way he saw me. I'm too good. His nervousness was starting to get to him and I could see him getting scared. _For Victoria maybe?_

"With all due respect Miss Swan, we aren't friends. So you can either cut the bullshit or I'll get James and Laurent here to escort you out".

"Ah- Aro. You still haven't changed old man. I actually did have a purpose in coming here. I need information". I sighed. From the look of his demeanor, this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought it was.

"Do you think I give shit like that out for free? Information for information Swan. I'll need a lot more than that". Fuck this man. Didn't he know who I was?

"Of course. I have information that you might love. It concerns your right hand man here. James". As soon as those words left my mouth I saw him start to go stiff. He eyed me with a careful glare.

"Information? There's no way you can gather information about James here. He's a man. And the only thing you're good for is having a cock in your mouth. Go sit down you little whore- or maybe even get down on your knees. These hits aren't meant for sluts like you", he sneered in my face.

_How dare he speak to me like that?_

"Careful now, you wouldn't want to make me mad Aro. Don't be foolish". His movements were slight but I still caught it- a slight nod towards someone behind me.

It was that moment where I decided that Aro really was a fool.

As the attacker from behind me started to hit, I kicked my leg off to the side and twisted his neck with a satisfying snap.

In an instant I pulled out my Eagle and shot the guards. Around me, I can see James and Laurent starting to grab my arms. I swung my leg around me, kicking them both in their necks and bringing the both of them down- unconscious on the ground. At last it was just me and Aro face to face.

He sat calmly in front of me. Anticipating my next move. He was smart.

But I was smarter.

"How's this for a pretty little whore?" And then I had Aro's arm pinned behind his back. Fuck the info I had on James. No more playing nice.

"I'll do whatever I want. Your latest hit. Give it to me" I snarled into his dirty face only to be laughed at.

"You'd be a fool to go through with it. You don't have the balls". When will he get that I have no time for bullshit like this. I knocked his head on the table in front of him, making sure to make him bleed, but not get unconscious. Still, his annoying laughter would not cease.

"You want a hit? Here" he said as he threw a briefcase on the table. It landed with a thud. I unhanded him and took a look inside the bag. In it was a single manila folder with two files. One, a piece of paper with a location: "The Red Room", a high end club.

The other, a picture. I picked it up and could not put it back down. Those eyes. Green and hard- I couldn't stop staring. _Well there go my panties._ It was only after a while when I realized who exactly I was looking at. My eyes widened.

"Told you girly- what did I say. There's no way one person can pull off a hit like that. Even if the person is you". Aro's nasally voice brought me back to the present. I looked up at him, my eyes cold and my stare unforgiving.

"Do not concern yourself with what I can and cannot do".

And with that I whipped out my Eagle and shot him on the head. Blood drops bounced back at me and fell on my shirt. _Fuck I miscalculated the force of my bullets._ This meant an extra trip to the laundromat.

I looked down at James and Laurent who were still unconscious from the kick in the neck that I had given to them. It looked like I had wasted an afternoon of snooping for no reason. They all were going to die in the end anyways.

Taking the manila folder in my hand, I calmly exited the building. No need for a rush, no one was going to be looking for me anyways. As I hit the bottom stair I took out a lighter from my pocket and threw it behind me while lighting it, causing the entire building to ignite. I doubt anyone was going to miss those Russians anyways. They were always a pain in the ass.

I looked back down at the file I took and opened it up.

In front of me was possibly the most dangerous man that I have ever heard of.

Edward Cullen.

_I was utterly and entirely fucked._

I already knew I was crazy. But this is insane. This could go down in two ways. Either I would be killed or worse, caught by the infamous Edward Cullen.

Edward wasn't someone that people messed with. He was trigger happy. Meaning that he didn't think. "Just shoot" was his life motto. He was the ultimate king of the underworld, but i knew I had to prove myself to fuckers like Aro.

I looked down at the picture again. It wasn't a picture of great quality, but that didn't matter at all. His eyes looked straight at the camera and I could feel his gaze piercing into mine. His toned muscular body was well defined even if it was hidden by the suit he had on. Everything about him was classy. And it was unbelievably attractive. The predator attracting the prey.

_It was time to find out more about Edward Cullen._

~~~~~~~~~The Mobster's Thief~~~~~~~~~

**_That chapter was about 1,000 words more than the last one. Anyways let me know how it was and what you thought. Should I make the chapters longer or was that ok? Two chapters in two days. I'm exhausted. That was a lot of writing._**

**_Don't worry Edward and Bella will meet soon enough. _**


	3. Finding

**Alright. Another chapter for you. This one is longer than the last two combined. Review if you like it. As usual I don't own Twilight but I do own the story.**

~~~~~~~~~The Mobster's Thief~~~~~~~~~

The Red Room. That was the only link I had to Cullen. I had a name, I had a place, but I didn't know where exactly I needed to hit. The night had just begun and it seemed like a perfect opportunity to find out some more information about the famous nightclub.

I looked back at the wreckage that once used to be Aro's place. Satisfied with my work I started my walk.

There was no way in hell that I was going to buy myself my own car, at least not yet. I couldn't risk having anyone trace me. That was the one rule I had. Leave no marks behind. Otherwise there was a good chance at getting caught. However, there was no way in hell that I was going to walk to Cullen's place on foot either. At the rate I was going it would probably take hours to get there. Time is money. And there is no fucking way that I was going to lose it.

Thankfully, I had my Jaguar that I acquired from Big Brother Sam, the same car that I came here in. As quick as I could, I got in and sped off towards Edward Cullen.

Sam wasn't related to me by blood, but he was the closest thing that I had to a family. My parents ended up dying at young ages. My mother and father, Renee and Charlie, were just settling divorce papers between them when they got into a car accident. I was four at the time and don't have any memories from then.

All I remember from that time was hating every foster home that I was put into after that. Families were hard for me to be around. Why could they have such a happy family when mine was ruined forever? Every time, a foster family who was determined to make me "happy" would instead make me feel a lot worse. By the age of eleven, I was fed up and done. I packed up and ran.

I didn't get far at all. No more than three hours later was I caught by a couple driving on the highway. Apparently, as they drove by, they saw the tears streaking down my face and decided to call the police. Needless to say, I was put into a different foster home. After that, I learned to avoid cars and take closed roads if possible to get rid of people on my tracks. These kinds of things happened a lot after that. Foster home after foster home I became smarter and smarter at the art of sneaking out of the house. Once I got caught, I was simply shipped off to the next home.

One day, when I was about sixteen years old, I made a few wrong turns when running away from my foster parents. They didn't exactly live on the right side of town, so trouble was easy to find. However, that particular night instead of going towards the highway, I found myself at an abandoned warehouse.

I approached it with great caution, only to find a huge group of guys: The La Push kids, they called themselves. Jacob, Seth, and Paul quickly became my three favorite people there. The four of us became fast friends as they taught me everything that I knew today. rom hacking to stealing a car, they knew how to do everything.

Sam was the oldest out of the boys, the leader of the pack. He called all the shots and kept a careful eye on everyone. If someone was thinking about doing something, Sam already knew about it and was three steps ahead of him or her. Thus, he became the Big Brother to our pack.

But then...

Don't think about them. This isn't time for a flashback.

As I came back from my thoughts I saw that I was there. I examined the club. "The Red Room". I'm not going to lie- it looked fucking amazing. Lights shone out from the club and the music was blaring so loud you could feel it in your bones. It was very clear that Cullen didn't do things half assed. He was in it to win.

But so was I.

It was a Tuesday night, so not many people would be in, or so I thought. As I approached the club, a long line of people were waiting. Men of all ages with two or three girls on each arm with expensive suits strolled into the club one by one. Not wanting to draw attention to myself, I slipped into the line and folded my dress up to reveal more of my creamy thighs.

This was the hardest club in this area to get into yet I was so sure I'd get in anyways. I wasn't blind. I knew the effect I had on most guys. My creamy slender thighs combined with my round soft ass made legs that most girls would die for. My perky size C breasts made every man want to nuzzle in them.

My 5'3'' height allowed me to push my way to the top of the line-without any protests. The bouncer raked his eyes across my body and took in my innocent doe-like eyes and moved onto my dress. The slim fitting black dress was sure to pull him in and when his eyes rested on my cleavage, I pulled out the fake ID I had in there. He watched hungrily and barely looked at my ID as I rushed in, throwing my bag over the metal detector.

If I thought that the outside was amazing, I was totally shocked about the inside. There were girls hanging from the ceiling from ropes like that Cirque du Soleil shit. Strippers who were clearly the best dancers around welcomed guests into the main area. The bar was sleek and filled with the most expensive bottles of alcohol from the world. The dance floor was filled with people grinding each other with glasses in their hands. All and all- it was one classy place.

As I walked up to the bar, I looked around to do a quick floor map. The ground floor was clearly where all the action took place. The bar, the dance floor, and the booths were all there. I sat down at the bar stool and looked up. The second floor was blocked from my view by mirrors, which meant that Cullen's office was behind a one way mirror.

I wondered if his eyes were looking at me right now with that cold glare as my nipples started to harden.

Not a good time to think about this.

Looking around the bar without ordering something was going to look suspicious, so I called the bartender over.

"Hi! Welcome to The Red Room", exclaimed a blond beauty. Her skin was pale, and her body was slim. She was beautiful, even to me. I glanced down, looking at her nametag.

"Hey Rose, I'll take an Appletini". Nothing says innocent like drinking an Appletini. What you're drinking actually does say a lot about you. She turned around and went to work. I went back to staring at the one way mirror above.

If I were Cullen, where would I put some of my goods?

There was one way that I could get information, from his people. All I had to do was sort them out. Looking around the club I analyzed the people that were there. There were sluts, man whores, and drunk assholes, but then there were those few people who were also looking around the place, analyzing, like me. Those were the people who I needed to see.

"Here you go Miss..." she trailed off waiting for an answer.

"Elisa Gold" I replied with a smile.

"Well Miss Gold if you need anything else please do not hesitate to ask me" she said with a flick of long blond hair. And with that Rose the bartender went back to work.

I continued looking around the place, hoping to catch some shifty men. I was not disappointed. In the back were three strong men, each wearing a black shirt and jeans. Their hands were crossed in front of them as they looked on to all the fun everyone else was having. In the booth in front of them, an intense poker match was going on. But the thing that caught my eye was a slight bulge near their hips.

Not that you pervs.

The type of bulge that only a gun could create. Those were the exact men that I was looking for. These were the types of guys who were low on the ladder, but high enough to know information.

I looked through my eyelashes at them, pretending to check them out. As I waited for them to notice, I made one last glance at that one way mirror. Soon enough, one of them caught me staring. I blantly started to lower my eyes up and down his body- checking his entire physic out. The fucker smirked at me as I took a sip of my Appletini. He probably thought that I was already drunk and ready to sleep with him. He sauntered over to me trying to flex his muscles on the way.

"Hello Miss, can I help you? You seem a little lost" he said with a scratchy deep voice. He was already trying too hard. I took another sip of my drink.

"Yes actually- I needed help, like, hailing a cab. It's late and I was about to leave. I don't, like, want to be into something totally shady you know what I mean?" I said in a voice about three octaves higher than my normal one. It's always important to keep your identity as hidden as possible when going about these types of things. And personality is definately a big part of your identity.

"Here, let me help you out. I'm George" he said.

"Well hello George..." I purred leaning in farther towards his body. He smiled that creepy smile and led me through the back door. If he thought this was the place where I was going to touch him, he was dead wrong.

Instead, as soon as the back door closed, I put him into a neat headlock. His arms and legs started flailing around.

He probably didn't get enough training for moments like these. His breaths started to get shorter and shorter and his face started to turn a slight purplish color. Eventually, he finally passed out in my arms.

I dragged his body through the street and found an abandoned street. Ripping a piece of cloth from my dress, I blindfolded him to ensure that he couldn't see. Taking my Eagle from underneath my dress, I shot one of his arms and one of his legs. Just in case he thinks of running away. And then it was time to wait.

Five to ten minutes later, he started to groan.

"Where does Cullen keep his goods" I said calmly while taking off his blindfold and sitting him up. I took a seat on the ground directly in front of him. He tried to move, but it was clearly impossible for him.

"I'm not going to ask again. I need to know where Cullen keeps his goods". I gave him a cold stare.

"I don't know anything- I swear!" he pleaded. But his eyes told a different story. A burst of anger suddently went through me.

Grabbing the neck of my gun, I hit the heavy part on his head, knees, and elbows. And sure enough, like the little bitch he is, he started to talk.

"He...he...there's something..." I snarled. At the rate he was going this was going to take all night.

"What is there?" I said, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling his head back so his eyes met mine.

"The...the...safe room! Please I have children...and a wife... pleasee". He was really starting to get on my fucking nerves.

"If you don't start talking they will all be dead".

"Everyone who works for him knows that he keeps the safe room in his house guarded the most heavily. Please let me go ple-"

He had officially become useless to me. My gunshot rang through the air, but no one was around to hear it but me. George was dead and I had my information.

~~~~~~~~~The Mobster's Thief~~~~~~~~~

**Next chapter will probably be in Edwards POV. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
